Uterine lavage for recovery of human embryos was developed and reported in human subjects by the applicant three decades ago. A University of California Los Angeles team, directed by the applicant, recovered and transferred in vivo fertilized embryos from fertile to infertile recipient women. This technique produced donor-to-recipient transplanted human pregnancies, reported in 1983 and delivered in 1984.